Luna's Lover
by plain-jayne123
Summary: Draco gets a dare. Luna gets a change. Harry get an eyeopener. But maybe it would have been better if life had stayed the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is basically trying this story out and see if y'all will enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think, but no flames or bashings PLEASE.**

Luna lay listening to some muggle rock station, they were playing a song they had played about 5 times that day. How Luna had noticed is that she had been lying on her bed all day,staring at the ceiling and listening to the rock blare by her ear.

She had taken to do that since she was ten. The vacation after her mother died.

Before her mother died the vacation home by the beach was Luna's favorite place in the whole world. She and her mother would look for sea shells, or her father and her would swim together, they were a real family.

Until her mother died, soon her father was always busy, hardly looking at his daughter because she looked so much like the woman he had loved, and lost. So when the vacation time had come around, there was no seashell hunting, no swimming with her father. Her father still took her, but he was always in his office, and the sea was so beautiful, so open, it soon to much reminded her of her mother.

So, she shut her self in her room, and hardly came out till summer was over and she had to go to school. Luna pulled herself up and went to stare into the mirror. The band was screaming about change, Luna hated change. She listened to the leads voice come over the sound speakers.

**Im gonna change**

**become the one they want me to be**

**no more open face and hope**

**Im better off**

**Closing Off**

_On Second thought_, Luna thought to herself,tilting her head so that her silver blond hair cascaded down over her shoulder, and her large blue eyes stared opened and innocent. _Maybe Change is good, in my cause_. She suddenly stood up straight and looked at her herself again, her eyes changed into a look of hardness. _Yes, no more Loony Luna Lovegood, there'll be no love at all, love only makes you weak_ She thought about a certain black haired boy who, she was certain, would never love her back._Boy, is everyone in for a__ surprise_ she thought, as she reached for her wand.

Draco laughed at the boy in front of him

" Of all the girls you could pick, you chose Lovegood"?

Blaise smiled a secret smile and leaned back on Draco's couch.

" She's not that easy you know, being friends with Potter and his sidekicks will make her protected" Blaise replied.

" Oh, and I'm sure Potter will be watching over a loony at all times? She's so innocent,I'll get it from her in a second".

Blaise and him were making the same bet they made every summer two weeks before school started. Draco, being the Slytherin Sex God, would be challenged by Blaise to "bed" some girl(poor girl!) by the end of January. This time, for some obsered reason, Blaise had chosen Luna Lovegood, the loon from Ravenclaw with no friends.

Correction, she was friends with Pottmouth.

_Which, now that I think of it, might be a pretty__ interesting __challenge_,thought Draco. _And she's not __that__ hideous either."_ Alright your on Blaise" he said"but I must remind you,I always win".

Blaise grinned as he always did and they shook hands in

"Want to bet on it"?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. **

Luna walked onto the platform and bit her lip as she saw the big train come in view. For the first time since she had changed her hair, she

felt worried. After all, Luna was different, she didn't know if her friends liked different. _Oh well_, Luna thought, _they'll just have to suck it _

_up_. She marched onto the train and looked for a compartment. She found an empty one and sat down to read a muggle book she had

bought over the summer.

She had decided that along with giving up pretending her father cared about her, she'd also give up the Quibbler. It wasn't as if the stuff in it

wasn't true, she knew this, but since her father believed in it, she defenetly wasn't going to. _Stop thinking about him you idiot_, she

thought to herself, _it'll just make you soft_. Luna hated soft. She opened the bag she had brought along and slipped a pair of what looked

like ear plugs in her ears. What they really were was a pair of Magical Music Magnifiers, Made by the Weasley Twins(a/n:This is a queer

invention made by me, it suppose to be like a MP3, but without a cord and tiny enough so your never caught in class!) She took out her

wand and tapped it to her ear, rock poured into them and she resumed reading. After a little while she suddenly felt a presence over her,

but she ignored it thinking it was just someone needing a seat. Suddenly the book was torn from her hands and she looked up glaringly into

the face she least expected, the slitly surprised looking Harry Potter. A.K.A. The current love of her life, not that he knew it. She tapped

her ear again and then said calmly "What's the big idea"!

"Well we were sorta asking the same question" he replied.

She looked around and saw Hermione and Ron standing staring at her from behind Harry. " I have no clue what you mean" she said her

eyes losing its glare and instead just a look of total...nothing.

" Yes, you do Luna, he means your whole...new look, and the fact that you were ignoring us, Harry was yelling in your ear, and you couldn't hear us"!

Luna looked at the girl as she was saying this. Hermione Really annoyed Luna sometimes, but Luna's new image said, no feelings, including

annoyance. " Well Miss Granger I have two things to say to that, one is, when was it anyone's damn business what I looked and besides I

think you should be happy Loony Lovegood is gone, and second, I happened to like the song that was on, and I really don't like to be

interrupted when I'm reading, something I'm sure you would agree with." She replied to the bushy haired girl, who looked mad but then suddenly a look of curiosity and excitement crossed her face.

" Ohh is that the second one in the series. I've only read the first, I've been looking for the sequel for months" Hermione said excitedly.

Luna restrained rolling her eyes and marked her spot in the book that she was reading before handing it to Hermione.

"Here knock yourself out, it was getting boring anyway."

And Hermione( after thanking her of course) smiled at Luna as if nothing had been said, and fell into her book, possibly never to return, or

at least till she finished the book. A strange silence had come over the compartment, because Ron was staring at Luna as if she had just

gotten boobs the size of Barbie's, and Harry was trying very hard to think of something to say as to break the silence, making it so that the

silence was greater. Luna was about to ask Ron about his summer, and if he had not ever heard of mascara, when the food cart came.

And so, as all who have ever met Ron knows, Ron bought all he could, and that resumed the silence, besides Hermione's page turning and

Ron's loud munching. Luna looked at Harry and found he was looking at her to. _Try not to take a care_,Luna thought, _try not to show _

_you love him_. " So... Harry, how was your holiday"? Luna asked. " Oh you know, the usual terrible, until I found out I didn't have to stay

with the Dursleys anymore, happiest day of my life" He said, she laughed and he smiled, causing Luna's heart to move like a butterfly's

wing. " So how was yours"

He asked looking at her with the emerald eyes that made her want to die because he didn't love her back. Luna tried to say something that

wouldn't be stupid or soppy like "I love you" .

" I-" suddenly the compartment door slid open...

" So, this is nothing knew"came a voice they all knew oh so well...

**( a/n: So, who do you think it is? Well you'll have to wait!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please Review, and i hope you like this chapter**

Draco smirked at the small group of people in front of him. Nothing ever changed. Granger was reading some book. Weasel was gorging himself. Potthead was glaring at him and... Draco's eyebrows rose up high. Glaring at him much like Potter was, was the most beautiful girl he'd seen in Hogwarts yet. He had come into the compartment of hell, with the slight intention of looking for Luna, (figuring he may as well finish before he began) and mostly to do what had become a tradition over the years, torment Potter and his stupid friends. But now all he could look at was this new girl. She was in fact, beautiful. She had almost white gold hair that fell down to her mid back but was layered so it came only to her cheeks in the front. It was highlighted with black giving her a punk like look. Her body was very slime and delicate but it gave her a more elegant look than a rather small one. But what Draco couldn't keep his eyes off, were in fact her eyes. She had rather pale skin like a porcoline doll and small delicate features so that you instantly looked at her eyes, which were so blue that it looked like they glowed. They were very large eyes and she had seemed to be of want to make them smaller because they were

circled by eyeliner and mascara and a dark purple eyeshadow to match the purple lettering on her black shirt that said: What Did You Say?. " So Malfoy, when you stop staring at me do you mind telling us why your here"? The girl said in a sweet voice that made Draco's chest feel oddly fluttery. He struggled to stop staring and blinked putting on a smirk in the mean time. " Yeah Malfoy, if we can't do anything for you,you can get out, unless there's someone else, like Dumbledor, descent in here you'd like to kill" this came from Potter, stupid Potter, Draco could speak to him. " Nah, there's no person descent enough to kill in here, however DO is a much different thing... You must be new, why don't you come over to my compartment, we could TALK a little " he said to the girl who was looking at him in disgust.

" Malfoy, do us all a favor and go to hell" she retorted, he then realized that if he did not know her, how would she know him. He stared at her some more. This couldn't be that Weasley girl, no dye in hell could make her hair blond, and Granger was glaring at him over her book on the other side of the compartment so this must be...

" My,My If it isn't Loony Lovegood, YOU'VE certainly changed, in looks anyway, I see you still like the company of a scarhead, a book and a human food dispenser ...oh but hmm where's your little blood traitor friend, you know the tomato head girl." He said with a smirk growing on his face as she grew madder. " She's right behind you Malfoy, and if you don't get out I'll hex you till kingdom come." said a voice from behind him, he turned to see the girl Weasley holding her wand at his face and looking at him with such hatred that he had to laugh to keep from shuddering.

" Since when can YOU Weasley tell me where to go, you, with your house in-". Suddenly all the occupants of the compartment were standing and looking at him with the equal hatred of Wealsey, five wands pointing at him. " She's not the only one Malfoy, you get out and don't you go near us... Any of us ( here Harry, who was saying this, looked at Luna) and we'll get you, don't forget, we have a lot of justified hatred for you Malfoy." said Potter. Draco had no choice, he just smirked at Potter and everyone else, but as he left he locked eyes with Luna. In that moment something passed between them, something that both scared him and made him certain he could get her... someday. Then he left the compartment and went off to his own to sit by that annoying idiot Pansy and Crabe, Goyle, and Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I hope to get more in the future, ( Cause that means that people are reading this and there's actually a point to me writting this story). **

_Harry's Story:_

Harry stared at Luna Lovegood. Was he blind? If not then how come he only noticed now how pretty she was? she was glancing quietly 

at everyone in the compartment. Looking, just looking to see. She was good at this, or at least with him, she could actually _see _him.

Suddenly he felt pressure from the hand that was holding his. It was Ginny. He glanced at her quickly, but she wasn't even aware of how

she had stopped him from staring at another girl, she was laughing at Ron. Harry turned back to stare at Luna. she then suddenly by

chance glanced at him and caught him staring. He would have then turned away, but her eyes were just so... blue. Ginny was amazing at

making him think of no other girl but herself, and He loved Ginny, But she failed this time because he couldn't stop staring at Luna. He

didn't know it, but he had just fallen head over heels for Luna Lovegood.

_Back To Luna:_

Luna wrenched her eyes away from Harry's gaze. Why? Why did she like him So much? It wasn't like he was soo hot or anything. Ok,

that was a lie, he was, but he wasn't even as hot as Draco-_ OMG Luna Lovegood, you stop now,__ You... Do... NOT... __think that _

_MALFOY is hot!!,_ she screamed to herself in her head. She suddenly felt furious at the two of them. This was supposed to be a happy

coming-home time, and her boy troubles were already escalating on the first day! She was so mad, she was the first out of the

compartment, and when they were off the train and waiting for the horse-drawn carriages, she never looked at Harry once.

_Ginny's P.O.V:_

I looked up at Harry as we waited for the carriages. He was so adorable! He was exactly how I always wanted him to be! _Ginny you _

_sick pig, you should love him for just being him, no__ matter __who he is!_ I thought. But thats what I loved about him, that he was his

own. I thought back to how he asked me out...

_I sat with my legs hanging over the side of the bank of our creek ( _that's right we actually Own something, our family)_. I was _

_sobbing, my whole view blocked with tears,Harry had broken up with me before summer and I loved him, and Arnold the _

_pygmy puff had just died _( It's odd how attached you get to animals when your single, it's the whole old- lady-with-fifteen-cats factor).

_Anyway, suddenly someone was sitting beside me and putting his arms around me and telling me to let it out, to tell him whats _

_wrong, and how much he loved me. It was Harry. So I told him. And after my tears had stopped he told me he really did love _

_me, and that after he had broken up with me he had changed inside and realized he needed me to survive, and then he asked _

_me to be his girlfriend again. Well I guess I kinda melted..._

Harry looked down at me and grinned when he saw me looking back at him. Suddenly the carriage was there and he helped me into it.

He was so cute, I loved him, he loved me, and I hoped he'd never leave again. Well, DUH he wouldn't, like any guy would leave ME!!

**A/N: This is a chapter to kinda get all the points of view going, hope you like... PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this one. Um, not much about Draco in this chapter, or him talking to Luna. But don't worry they'll defenetly be...talking, in later chapters!**

_I hate this school._

Is what Luna Lovegood thought as she pulled her curtains closed on the group of girls glaring at her from around the bedroom chamber. _Actually, I hate the people here, thought Luna reasonably, I shouldn't blame the teachers or the beautiful castle I am currently imprisoned in_. Why, you may ask, has Luna's aditude suddenly changed from only hating boys to hating all people in general? See here:

Earlier on After they reached the castle:

Luna got out of the carriage and slipped onto the puddle covered road leading to Hogwarts Castle. How beautiful it was, and how nice it was to finally be home. To bad she was so mad she didn't notice much. Luna walked briskly up the road, her aim being getting in the castle, without throttling Harry and Ginny. Unfortunetly, Ginny chose this time to catch up with her and tell her all about her and Harry's current relationship.

" -And he's going to take me out for my birthday this next Hogsmade trip cause he said he felt real bad for forgetting it, isn't that so cute and-" Ginny continued, unaware that Luna really never wanted to hear the whole story and was only replying by "hmm?" and " thats cool".

" So what about you, what is your love life like" asked Ginny now that she was finished telling about herself, she wanted to hear other people's gossip. Luna, feeling relived that the blab was over but still a little murderous, just shrugged and replied " I don't got one". " Oh but what about Malfoy?" asked Ginny grinning as they went slower than usual to the grand hall. Luna stopped completely and stared at Ginny. " WHAT?" she practicly screamed, which is a sign to stop the conversation. Ginny took no notice and just rolled her eyes. " Oh don't pretend there wasn't anything, you like totally shared a moment". Luna gapped at her friend, " we-we did not share a moment, he just glared at me, I glared back, for goodness sakes Ginny, he _killed_ Dumbledor" Luna studderd through. Ginny did the whole rolling eye thing again. " He _tried_ to kill him but couldn't, he's totally a good person behind the look I sure. Besides, he's got the whole bad guy thing going and he's hot." Luna closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. _Calmness Luna, she's delusional and doesn't know what she's saying. Remember your different, you don't care. _" Whatever Ginny" was all she said before entering the banquet hall. Mistake. BIG mistake. As soon as she came in everyone looked at her. Luna didn't know if news had traveled about her new look, or if it was the fact that she was the last in the banquet hall. Whispers came from all over

_Who is that? A exchange student?_

_No. That has to be Loony_

_Loony?_

_Yeah that creepy girl in Ravenclaw_

_Well she's doesn't look so Loony now. Merlin she's _hot

-Were a few of the whispers that followed Luna while she got to her seat. Which unfortunetly was at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Along with the whispers were the stares, and worse, the terrible glares. She felt all the guys in the hall stare at her back. But she felt also the cold hatred leaking from half of the girls in the room. She bent her head to eat her supper and didn't raise it till they were dismissed. She ran out the hall, and began to have a long, and really unfair, evening. In which cat calls and hissing felines growled at her from all corners that her fellow students used to be in.

Malfoy watch the skinny girl eat with her head bowed until her hair covered her face. _Serves the little skank right for turning _me_ down. Look at her with her beautiful frangrent hair covering her stupid and beautiful face- STOP IT MALFOY. Your doing it for a dare, your not attracted to her at all. Ok maybe a little but she's a stupid blood-traitor just like her tomato head friends._ Having resumed hating Luna to the fullest Malfoy turned to Blaise, who was glaring at him angrily. " It's not fair, I get to pick a new one" he said. " A new what?" asked Pansy who had weaseled her pug fat butt beside Malfoy. " None of your business Pansy" said Malfoy. She sniffed and turned to try and make him feel jealous by putting her moves on a pizza-faced sixth year. Malfoy turned back to Blaise. " Can't, we made a deal, so deal." and with that he walked out the hall with an air of someone who had won. Which in a sense, he had.

* * *

"I hate school" said Hermione. 

She was sitting in an empty classroom with Luna and Ginny. They met in this sunlight classroom every Thursday at around

3 o clock. At three, the boys had astronomy and all three girls did not have any classes. So they came in here and just

were... well, girls. Hermione wasn't the now-it-all miss perfect she was all the other part of the time, she was a giddy girl who

wanted to play sleepover games. Ginny wasn't the... well exact opposite of what was normally Hermione,there, she was a

vonerable person who had surprisingly deep questions. Luna, well Luna had always been oddly down to earth, that was the

only place she let the cover of a "ditz" go and was the person she really was... deep inside, yet know she just stayed the same as she was all the time now.

However, as much as they all

seemed to change in this room, Hermione's words caused Ginny to stop spinning on her chair, and Luna to look up from

something she was writing in her notebook.

" Hermione, did someone put something in your pumpkin juice?" asked Ginny.

" No , I just... never mind" Hermione said.

" What did Ron do now?" asked Luna as she went back to writing the song she

had been writing on before. " How do you do that" asked Hermione at Luna with wide eyes. " Mione " ( Luna and Ginny's

nickname for her) " Every time we come in here, we play " What I hate the most" and you come up with something relivent

to ...you know who, though it's never been so essentric as that" Luna replied. Hermione bit her lip at that and turned to look

at Luna's hands. " hey, what are you writing?" she asked, a clear change in the subject wanted. Luna's eyes suddenly went

so large that they looked how they used to be, when she had been Loony, and not a shell of Luna. " Oooh, it's not about US

is it? Or a BOY?" said Ginny, grinning, and becoming,for a bit, who she was most of the time. Luna held the notebook to her

chest and glared at them. " This is confidential stuff! You can't see cause, well, you just can't!" said Luna and she suddenly

got a look in her eye that showed fear. Ginny and Hermione got slowly to their feet and advanced towards her, menacing

grins on their faces.

" Seriously, this is something I cannot let you see, if you did it would ruin everything! "

Hermione paused for a second, something in her eye made Luna realize, Hermione knew, and Luna was in trouble. Ginny was still

coming closer, not even close to aware, and Luna closed her eyes in horror of what was to come.

BRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

A sound that meant Luna was safe, and class was starting. Ginny stopped, instantly remembering she had potions, and was

going to be late. She raced out with a hasty goodbye, and Luna knew she was lucky, Ginny would forget about this. " I

better go to, bye" she said, hasty to get out. But an arm pulled her back.

Hermione was looking at her with a hundred questions on her face. And also a bit of pity,anger,happiness, and knowingness.

" It 's about Harry isn't it? "

" What is?" Luna asked, pretending to be dumb, but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

" The thing your writing, your in love with Harry Potter, aren't you?

**A/N: There you go, Review PLEASE, it makes me happy:)**


End file.
